Electronic devices, such as portable communication devices, continue to diminish in size. All such portable communication devices use some type of antenna for transmitting and receiving communication signals. In applications where minimizing device size is important and where orientation of the device during use may be arbitrary, the use of a dual polarization antenna may be beneficial. A dual polarization antenna is an antenna that can radiate and receive electromagnetic energy simultaneously in two orthogonal directions. The polarization of an antenna is generally defined as the orientation of the electric field (E-plane) of the radio wave with respect to the Earth's surface. However, incorporating such a dual polarization antenna into a small form factor communication device housing can be challenging.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a dual polarization antenna that overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies.